<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragments of Knowledge by RainbowMage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649494">Fragments of Knowledge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMage/pseuds/RainbowMage'>RainbowMage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cults, Dungeons &amp; Dragons Campaign, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Letters, Swords &amp; Sorcery, Wizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMage/pseuds/RainbowMage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Master Celine,</p><p>Only a few days travel and already things are getting exciting.  Not only did I join a group of adventurers, but it sounds like we're going to have to save the world!  Here's hoping we have the power to do so.</p><p>Your student,<br/>Vivi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vivi's Letters 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Master Celine,</p><p>Are you surprised to hear from me so soon?  Well, I wasn’t expecting to be writing to you so soon either.  I guess it helps that I learned a spell that lets me teleport these letters right to your desk instead of sending them by post, but that’s beside the point.  I’ve been away from the Academy of the Blue Halls for only a week and so much has happened already!  Just like you asked me to, I am keeping a record of my travels in the world.  It wouldn’t be any fun if I kept it to myself though, so I figured I’d write to you instead.  </p><p>Jinx and I made it to the kingdom of Shar safe and sound, just like you said we would.  I was a bit nervous to ride the train at first, but it turned out to be kinda fun!  I highly enjoyed looking out the window as the train went down the mountain, though I think that the train’s whistle scared poor Jinx.  He hid under my cloak almost the whole time, though I suppose imps aren’t known for their bravery.  Personally, I don’t know why they don’t have trains everywhere in Druash now that I’ve actually ridden one.  </p><p>Anyway, Shar has been amazing so far.  The hills are beautiful.  From the train I could see farms dotting the plains and crops stretching for miles on end.  The buildings in the capitol are all made of bone just like you described.  Is it true that they’re made of dragon bones?  A dragonborn woman on the train told me as much.  </p><p>When I reached the capitol, I came across a notice pinned to a board outside the inn I was going to be staying at.  Shar officials were searching for people to form a militia which would be investigating a town they had heard no news from in weeks.  Almost without thinking I went inside and asked the innkeeper about the notice.  An investigation sounded so exciting I couldn’t help but decide to join!</p><p>The innkeeper couldn’t tell me much more about the notice than what was posted, other than that this wasn’t the first time this has happened.  Last time it was goblins camped on the side of the road who ambushed anyone who passed.  This time though, no one knew what had happened.  </p><p>For now though, I had better make sure I am well rested.  Tomorrow is going to be an adventure; I can just feel it.  I promise to write another letter soon.  </p><p>Your student, <br/>Vivi</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vivi's Letters 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Master Celine,</p><p>I woke up early that morning just so I could get to the meeting spot before anyone else.  I didn’t want to miss anything no matter how small.  There was quite the odd assortment of people gathered.  Adventurers, mercenaries, townsfolk carrying farm tools, and quite a few others.  A diverse bunch in terms of races as well.  I must’ve seen someone representing every kingdom in that group!</p><p>Once half an hour or so had passed, a dragonborn who I presumed to be the head of the investigation called us all to attention.  In not many words, she told us that our task was to go to the town of Citroton and find out why there had been no news for weeks.  </p><p>Someone in the crowd asked why the military wasn’t handling this, but all she said was that they were dealing with an issue at the border, refusing to say what the issue was.  Hopefully this issue doesn’t become too big of a problem, but for now I won’t worry.</p><p>We all boarded carriages pulled by horses.  I’d never seen a horse up close before and was admittedly startled by how large it was.  Did you know that they don’t have horseless carriages outside of Urdan?  Apparently, Urdan’s technological advances haven’t spread as much as I would’ve thought.  Shar is apparently slowly starting to adopt these new technologies but I hear the kingdom of Knov has rejected them entirely!  I knew that tensions were high between Urdan and Knov but I didn’t know it was bad enough to reject each other like that.</p><p>Anyway, the journey to the town took the majority of two days.  I was riding with four others who all introduced themselves.  The first to introduce himself was a dragonborn with red scales and a pair of horns twisted into helixes.  His name was Vintus he said, apprentice of Shar’s Hunter.  What an exciting life he must have, being the Hunter’s apprentice!  Fighting the undead, tracking down necromancers, travelling all over the kingdom; it must be exhilarating!  He was modest though and acted as if it was nothing special.  I guess that’s better than having his status go to his head, right?  </p><p>The second was a tan-skinned longtooth shifter named Akiri Steelfang.  She told us of her people, the proud Howling Moon tribe, who live in the pine forests at the base of the mountains of Urdan.  Her tribe fights the monsters and bandits in the foothills in order to keep the kingdom safe.  At first, I thought she was human, but then she gave a toothy grin and I saw her wolf-like fangs, as well as noticed she wasn’t wearing shoes on her clawed, were-wolfish feet.  She carried a rapier and a short sword at her belt and had an air of confidence and pride that told me she was not to be trifled with.  That said though, she seemed kind and just from her words.  I really hope that’s the case.  </p><p>The third was a minotaur named Gorgos Stonefist, half man, half bull.  He was tall and muscular with glowing green eyes and large bull horns.  I had thought him to be intimidating at first glance, but he turned out to be soft-spoken, even a little shy.  He timidly told us that he was the protector of a forest but did not say very much past that.  Instead, he wrote in a small, leather-bound book for most of the journey.  I’d never met a minotaur before, but he seemed much different from the ones I had read about in books.  Perhaps if I speak to him later, he will open up more.  </p><p>Finally, there was Thenea, a goliath who wore bandages over one eye and around her arms.  She said she was a priestess of the goddess Magnor, but she wasn’t the friendliest of people sadly.  She was distant and reserved and eyed me with suspicion when she saw Jinx clinging to my arm.  I guess she’d never seen a wizard with a familiar before since she directly asked me if I was a demon cultist!  Rude, huh?  While she seemed quick not to trust me, she barely said anything about herself and kept quiet most of the time, so I can’t say she’s given me a reason to trust her either.  </p><p>About myself, I told them I was a student at the Academy of the Blue Halls on a journey to see the world with my own eyes since there’s only so much I can learn from books.  The others thought it was an admirable goal, though admittedly I couldn’t help but feel a bit out of place among them.  The others had all seen real combat it seemed.  They’d all risked their lives and fought monsters and villains, whereas I’d only read about it.  As exciting as it is that I might get to also, I’m a bit nervous.  I’ve never used magic to actually hurt before.  I’d be hurting bad guys and monsters though so that’s okay, right?  As long as no one asks me to use my powers to harm the innocent, all will be well, I think.</p><p>I think that’s all I have for now, much of the conversation was small talk and not really worth mentioning.  I will let you know what happens as soon as something does.  </p><p>Your student, <br/>Vivi</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>